Lost Sky
by 80person27
Summary: Tsuna has been missing for a week and Yamamoto is missing him more and more by the minute. Warning: yaoi, mentions of rape, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Person: Hello to all readers who read this! This is my first fanfic and obviously it yaoi! This is about my favorite KHR pairing, 8027! They just look so cute together.

Yamamoto: Haha! You think so? Than I will be the best boyfriend Tsuna can ever get!

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIEEEE! Yamamoto! What are you talking about!?

Person: Hehehe! I do believe that you two are a pretty rare pairing compared to other ones.

Y&T: Really?

Person: Yup! So that's why I am very glad to make this fanfic! =D Now if you guys don't mind, please do the disclaimer.

Y&T: 80person27 doesn't own KHR.

Person: Thanks guys! Now here is the first chapter of this two-shot!

Warning: Yaoi, MxM, 8027, Mentions of rape, some characters are ooc, language.

Chapter 1

Yamamoto POV

It has been a week since Tsuna has gone missing, but to our schoolmates he's just sick. Well that's what the kid told us to say. I can tell that everyone is looking hard for him, but we can't find a trace of him anywhere. His parents are more worried than we are, and that's saying something, and are trying to look for him too.

All I can do is put on a fake smile at these idiots that keep saying bad things about Tsuna. If it wasn't for the kid, me, the other guardians, and the Simon would have slaughtered them by now.

Tsuna...Where are you? You're making your family and friends worried...you're making me worried.

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Huh?" I guess I spaced out a bit there. I turn to see Chrome with a worried face and Gokudera with an irritated one, but I can tell there is some worry in them too. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out the whole period." She asked/said worriedly and tiredly. All of us had major bags under our eyes from lack of sleep, people say I have the worst of them.

"Yeah. Just a little tired is all. Haha." I try to laugh, but it come out weak and tired.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." She said softly. She is one of the only people to know that I like Tsuna more than a friend. The others being Bianchi, she is the love expert after all, Gokudera, he chased me all around town for hours, Hibari-senpai, I got bitten to death, and the kid, he just know everything.

"Yeah. I know." I said weakly getting up. As we walked down the halls to leave, we hear something that made us stop in our tracks.

"I bet dame-Tsuna isn't even sick. I hear that people see him go into an alleyway everyday, and others say that when he comes out that he's all tired and his clothes are ripped. If anything, I would say that he's just being a slut and selling himself just because he wants it." We turn to see the bastard that would say that about our sky and see that it was Mochida-senpai. We were about to just walk away or else Hibari or the kid would see us beat up the idiot, but he just wouldn't shut up. "He probably begs for it like the little use he is. I bet he would spread his legs to anyone who asked. He's just a little man whore." That's when I finally snapped. I dropped my bag, ran up and punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground, but I didn't give him the chance to get up. I started beating the shit out of this bastard. I could barley hear the people yelling at me to stop or see who they were through the tears that were rolling down my face. After a few more punches I felt someone grab my arms and trie to stop me.

As soon as they got me off, everyone went to see if Mochida was alright while I see who just stopped me. It was Sasagawa-senpai and Gokudera. They both had sad looks in their eyes and I could hear someone crying. I turn to see Chrome with tears in her eye. I get up, grab my bag and start to walk away without saying anything. I could tell that none of them were following me when I didn't hear any footsteps.

As I left the school I suddenly find myself in a park and it was now raining. To be more precise, I was at the park where I first met Tsuna. My dad had forgotten to buy something and told me to wait here. I started to look around when I saw a kid in the sandbox just sitting ther crying.

As I walked up to him I asked him what was he doing and he told me that he was making a sand mountain. I than asked why he was crying and he told me that it was because he had no friends because he was know and useless-Tsuna.

We ended up making the mountain, than a tunnel that connected through it. After we talked some more my dad came to get me and I said bye to the kid, my first actual friend...my first love (1). I could feel myself get a smile on my face thinking about the brunette.

Than I remembered what that bastard Mochida had said about my Tsuna. Yes my Tsuna. Just as my rage had subsided, it just boils over again. I turn around and start punching the tree I was near until it had broken wood and my hands were bleeding.

Normal POV

As Yamamoto looked at his hands, he watched as the rain washed away the blood. He started to cry at wishing to see Tsuna again. He slid down the tree and began thinking about everything that he and everyone else have been through.

"Where are you Tsuna?...Tsuna...Tsuna...WHERE ARE YOU!? TSUNA! (2)". He yelled to the sky.

LINE BREAK

? POV

Everything hurts so much, but...I made it back. Can I really face everyone after what happened? They will all hate me...right?

Crap. I'm starting to loose consciousness. Can I make it to the hospital? No. I need help...wait...that looks like...it is! I stumble out of the alley I was in and hear voices that I only wished I could hear again.

"BOSSU!/TSUNA-KUN!/TSUNA-SAN!"

That's when I collapsed on the ground with a small smile on my face.

LINE BREAK

Yamamoto POV

As I walked home from the park, I suddenly feel a vibration in my pocket. I get out my phone to see who it was. To my shock it was Gokudera calling me. I pressed the send button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hel-"

"GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL _NOW_!" He inturppted.

Now I was confused on why he would need me there. Thani heard some crying in the backround and Gokudera take a deep breath. He continued, but with a calmer voice.

"They found him. They found the 10th."

Right as his sentence ended I sprinted to the hospital. I knew that Gokudera would never joke about something like this.

LINE BREAK

As I reach the hospital, I see Gokudera and Chrome standing at the front door. I start to slow down until I reach them. Gokudera looked like he was about to go on a hunt and Chrome had a sad look in her eye, but also hate. Gokudera tosses me a towel and starts to speak.

"It's about damn time." He says bitterly. "Come on."

When I followed them inside I saw most of our friends and Tsuna's family there. They all had sad looks on their faces. Some had tears in their eyes and others had pure rage in them.

"Where is he?" I ask looking at the two next to me. Chrom just looked down and Gokudera looked away, but pointed to the direction.

When I got to the room, I was about to grab the handle when I suddenly froze. I wasn't sure what to expect. With everyone looking the way they did, I didn't know if I should enter or not. Tha I put my hand down and back away from the door. I didn't think that I had the right to see him since I couldn't save or protect him. Just as I was about to turn and leave I hear someone say something.

"You better go in there." I turn to see the kid standing there. "Why don't you want to go in?" He asked looking at we with a serious expression.

"Because...I don't feel that I have the right to see him...I couldn't protect him...I couldn't save him..." I said, lowering my head.

"You're and idiot." I quickly raise my head to look at him. "You think that he really cares about that?"

"Well..."

"When he first woke up, he would only want to see his parents and you, Yamamoto." Now I was really shocked. "He wouldn't let Gokudera, any other of his guardians or friends, heck not even me go neat him. He really wanted to see you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Now hurry up and go in before I shoot you."

I got a small smile on my face. "Hai."

Normal POV

As Yamamoto opened the door, he saw that only one bed was occupied. He walked over to it to see if his brunette was awake. When he saw closed eyes and even breathing, he slumped down onto the chair next to the bed.

"I'm here, Tsuna. Sorry for the wait. Haha." He gave a small laugh with a small smile. Than his smile fell. "And sorry for not saving you...or protecting you...or being there for you..." With each word he felt sadder and sadder. "I wish I could've saved you, Tsuna. You probably think that I'm the worst friend ever, huh? I mean, who would want a friend that can't even protect them." He said bitterly. "The first day I couldn't find Tsuna, I got really worried. Than after I second day, I got scared. I didn't know what had happened to Tsuna and I ended up searching the whole town with Gokudera and Chrome. After a week...I felt like it was all my fault. Than I heard that bastard, Mochida, say bad stuff about Tsuna, so I beat him up. It took Gokudera and senpai to get me off of him. Haha. I ended up going to the park where I first met Tsuna. That's where we became friends and where I found out that...I...I love Tsuna." He saw that the boy hadn't moved during the whole thing and got up to leave.

Just as he was about to head for the door, he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back to see that it was Tsuna who had grabbed his wrist and was looking up at him with tears I his eyes.

"Y-you're leaving? *sniff sniff*" Tsuna asked with more tears coming out of his eyes.

"Tsu-!?"

"P-please don't l-leave me, T-Takeshi." The brunette said weakly.

After a few seconds of looking at the brunette, he sighed and was about to sit back down. Before he could sit down again, he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked and saw Tsuna scooting backwards while trying to sit up and pulling up the blanket. Getting what the brunette wanted, he took off his shoes, got in the bed, sat next to Tsuna and covered both of them with the blanket.

"Is that better?" Yamamoto asked looking at the smaller male who gave a small nod. "Tsuna, I-"

"I missed you, Take-Yamamoto." Tsuna said weakly

"It's fine, Tsuna. You can call me Takeshi. And I've missed you too." Yamamoto said softly. "Tsuna..." The brunette looked up at him. "What happend?" Now Tsuna looked away from his friend and didn't say anything. Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed. "Tsuna?" He still didn't look. "Tsuna, please look at me." Nothing. Getting tired of this, he gently put Tsuna's chin in between his fingers and brought the brunettes head to look up at him. He saw that his crush had more tears in his eyes and was looking at him with guilt and regret.

"I-if I tell y-you, than you'll h-h-hate m-me." He cried.

The taller one just out his hand on the other's cheek and wiped away Tsuna's tears with his thumb. "I'll never hate you, no matter what, Tsuna." After a few seconds the smaller boy gave a small nod.

"Okay. I'll tell you." He than took a breath. "It actually started two moths ago. I was walking home alone, you were at practice and Gokudera-kun just wasn't there. I was almost home when someone covered my mouth and dragged me into an alley." Yamamoto looked like he was about to say something. "I forgot my pills and gloves that day." He got a nod. "I couldn't really see who it was, but they started to grope me." Now Yamamoto was starting to get really mad, but kept it in so Tsuna doesn't get scared. "This went on for two months and not even Reborn knew about it. Than...one day...I was expecting the same thing, but they didn't do it." He started to tear up again.

"Tsuna. If you don't want to talk about it that's fi-"

"No. I want to tell Takeshi." He got a skeptical look, but also a smal nod. He than continued. "This time there were more than one and they got me, through me in a van and knocked me out. Whee I woke up I was tied to a bed and had no clothes on." Yamamoto could barley keep his rage in check. "The whole t-time I w-w-was there *sob sob* all they d-did was use m-m-me and keep-p me alive." The small male started to son into his friends chest while clutching onto his shirt. Yamamoto just wrapped his arms around the brunette and rubbed his back saying calm words.

After he calmed down, Tsuna finished up his story. "I was finally able to get away from there because one of them felt bad for me. So he let me go and I came back here. Before I passed out I heard Chrome, Haru and Kyoko-chan yell out my name." He finished.

"Tsuna...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you." Yamamoto said sadly.

"It's okay. The whole time this happend...when they used me...all I could think about is how Takeshi would hate me for allowing it to happen...but when I was at the breaking point, all I thought was that I had to be strong like Takeshi..."

"Tsuna."

"And I came to find out that I...I l-love Takeshi." Tsuna said softly looking away. He wasn't sure on what to do, so he just looked down with a massive blush on his face. "A-and I h-heard that T-Takeshi likes Tsuna too."

"Tsuna." The brunette looked up. "I don't like you." Tsuna looked like his heart was just ripped out of his body.

"Oh. I-I'm s-sor-"

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like you. Tsuna. I _love_ you." He than cupped both of Tsuna's cheeks gently, lowered his head and gave Tsuna a kiss on the lips. Tsuna was to shocked to do anything. After a few seconds he started to return it. They finally split after a few more seconds. "Tsuna, I-" he stopped when they heard a knock on the door and a voice that made tsunayoshi freeze.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" A deep voice asked. Yamamoto was about to go and get the dorr when he felt Tsuna grab his arm. He turned to see why he had done that and Tsuna had tears in his eyes and was shaking like crazy.

"It's him."

END CHAPTER.

(1) - Read the doujinshi

(2) - I tried not to laugh when making this part

Person: And that was the first chapter of my two-shot.

Y&T: ...

Person: Yes?

Y&T: It was great!/What the hell is this!?

Person: Um...

Tsuna: *sigh* With all the stuff people put with me in it, I should be use to it by now.

Person: That's the spirit!

Yamamoto: Remember to leave your thoughts in a review!

Person: But please no flames. Criticism is fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Person: Yo! How ya been!?

Y&T: Great!/Terrible!

Person:...?

Y&T:...

Person: Good for you! And why?

Y&T: Thanks!/Because!

Person: Why are you talking at the same time?

Y&T: Because.

Person: It's _**love**_.

Y&T: Haha! You think?/Hie! What!?

Person: Anywho. Disclaimer please.

Y&T: 80person27 doesn't own KHR.

Person: Thanks. Also I have a question. I have been think that I should do an Xover fanfic. Which ones should I make an Xover with? The options are Naruto, Bleach, KHR, Fairy Tail, One Piece or not do an Xover at all. Just leave a review or PM saying which one(s) you want and if you want them to be yaoi or not. And if you want, you could leave a pairing you would like to see.

Y&T: Now please enjoy chapter 2/the last chapter of Lost Sky!

Chapter 2

Last time on Lost Sky

_"You didn't let me finish. I don't like you. Tsuna. I love you." He than cupped both of Tsuna's cheeks gently, lowered his head and gave Tsuna a kiss on the lips. Tsuna was to shocked to do anything. After a few seconds he started to return it. They finally split after a few more seconds. "Tsuna, I-" he stopped when they heard a knock on the door and a voice that made Tsunayoshi freeze._

_"Hello? Is someone in there?" A deep voice asked. Yamamoto was about to go and get the dorr when he felt Tsuna grab his arm. He turned to see why he had done that and Tsuna had tears in his eyes and was shaking like crazy._

_"It's him."_

Now...

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in confusion for a second, then he realized what the brunette ment and got a serious look on his face. He than moved the blanket and was about to go, punch the guy, slice him up with the Shigure Kinto, then dump his mangled body in front of the others. He was thinking of other stuff to torment this guy when Tsuna whimper and he realized that he should comfort the brunette more than get revenge. He stayed still so he didn't make any noise and they just waited to see in the guy would go away.

"Hello?" The voice said. They both didn't make any noise and were getting more nervous with the second. They both heard the doorknob start to turn and Yamamoto got ready to protect Tsuna when they both heard a familiar voice and thanked him for his timing.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" It was Gokudera's voice.

"Oh. I just wanted to know if anyone was in this room. I was told that Sawada Tsunayoshi was in this room. Are you by change friends of his?" The voice said.

'Oh no! Gokudera-kun! He's in trouble!' Tsuna thought.

"Who the hell is that? The only people who are in there are our boss and some baseball idiot." Gokudera said.

"Oh. I am very sorry than. I must have gotten the wrong room, my bad. Very well than. Good day to you." They then heard footsteps leaving and let out sighs of relief. The door than opened and showed Gokudera and Chrome standing there.

"10th!"

"Bossu!" Both said going up to the pair.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Tsuna said looking at the two.

"It's okay, Bossu." Chrome said with a smile. Suddenly her smile went down. "Bossu. What that the guy who..." She just trailed off.

"Yeah." The brunette said looking down. He than looked at the girl in confusion. "How'd you know?"

"I went through his memories...I'm so sorry Bossu." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, Chrome." Tsuna said trying to calm the girl down.

She nodded then saw the position he and Yamamoto were in and giggled. "So I take it that Yamamoto-san told you." She said still giggling. Gokudera looked at her than at the two and got a tick mark on his head.

"Oi! What the hell were you doing to 10th, baseball idiot!?" The bomber yelled.

"Haha. Nothing much." He than let out a very tired yawn. "I'm so tired." He than layer down and dragged Tsuna with him. "Goodnight." He than fell asleep while hugging Tsuna. The brunette tried to get free, but couldn't and just sighed. Seeing that Yamamoto fell asleep, Gokudera scoffed and Chrome giggled.

"We'll be leaving Bossu. Please get some rest." She said as she and Gokudera left.

Tsuna just sighed than turned to look at Yamamoto's sleeping face. He himself giggled a little to hear the baseball player's soft snoring and some drool coming from his mouth.

"Goodnight, Yamamoto."

**THE END**...Nope. There's still more, sorry. XP

**LINE BREAK**

It has been a month since they found Tsuna and suffice to say, he had a very hard time dealing with Yamamoto's fan girl, but also learned that there was a club already made that supported their relationship. Shockingly enough, Chrome, Kyoko and Hana were co-presidents of said club. Also whenever they passed by Mochida, he would always start to say something to Tsuna, but was immediately silenced by a dark glare from Yamamoto.

Then there was the man who caused Tsuna mental and physical scars. After he went to the hospital the fist time they asked to move Tsuna and not to tell anyone, other than people they agree with, which room he was in. They never saw or heard him again. After Tsuna left the hospital, Yamamoto stuck to him like hot glue (1). Wherever the brunette was, the jock wasn't more than two feet away. Also, Reborn had to go back to Italy to talk to the ninth about what happened.

We now find the three boys walking home from a long day at school. And they were all beat.

"That last test was really hard." Tsuna sighed, moving his neck and hearing the cracks that came with it. "Math is my worst subject."

"It's fine, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, putting an arm around the brunette's waist and bring him closer. "At least you're trying."

"Easy for you to say. You at least passed." Tsuna said going into the embrace.

"I could stay over and help you study, 10th." Gokudera said with puppy eyes. "And to make sure that baseball idiot doesn't do anything." He added under his breath. Tsuna still heard and sweat-droped, remembering what happened.

One day, when Gokudera, Kyoko and Chrome went over to see Tsuna, they walked into his room to find him and Yamamoto half naked and making out on his bed. Seeing this, Gokudera and Kyoko fainted, one from shock and the other from blood loss. Chrome just got her phone out and started taking pictures and videos with some blood trickling down her nose. It's safe to say that Tsuna had an embarrassing conversation with the girls, Yamamoto had to run from Gokudera the whole day and Chrome has picture, videos and some ideas for illusions for the club.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

As they continued walking, Tsuna bumped into someone and continued walking. He didn't see the guy turn around and stare at them from behind.

'I finally found you. My precious little tunafish.' The person thought, licking his lips.

**LINE BREAK**

It was now nighttime and Yamamoto and Gokudera were leaving the Sawada residence.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Tsuna said saying goodbye to his friend and boyfriend.

"Hai." Gokudera replied.

"Yup!" Yamamoto said giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Tsuna waved at them then closed the door. He walked up to his room and was about to go in when he heard a noise come from his room. His hyper intuition was yelling at him not to go in, but against his better judgment he went. When he got in he froze right away and his breathing started to get heavier. Sitting on his bed was a man who looked to be in his mid 30s with black hair and brown eyes, he had a smirk on his face.

"Why hello there, my cute little tunafish." The man said getting up from the bed and walking towards Tsuna. The brunette wanted to scream and run, but he was frozen and just stood there. He looked around to see how the man could have gotten in when he, Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the room the whole time. "So were those two your friends? I think I remember seeing the silver haired one at the hospital, so that means that the other is also a friend. No. That's not right. You two were way to cozy with each other. So that must mean he's your boyfriend?" The man said with a grin, trapping Tsuna against the wall. He than put his mouth to Tsuna's ear and whispered. "Just remember...no matter who they are...your ass is mine and mine alone." He than smashed his lips to Tsuna's.

'No! Stop!' Tsuna thought as he started to cry. 'Takeshi! Help!' He yelled in his mind. After what felt like forever, the man finally released the brunette. Tsuna just slid to the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Ah! That felt so good!" The man said. He than squatted down and put his hand to Tsuna's cheek. The rubbed his thumb against his cheek with a soft smile on his face. "Why are you crying? Didn't you enjoy it?" The man asked with a sinister smile. He got a fearful nod. He then stood up and headed for the window and before he left he turned around. "Remember Tsuna, if you tell anyone, I'll know." With that he left.

Tsuna just continued to sit there and rolled up into a ball while still crying. "Takeshi...everyone...I'm sorry." He continued to cry until he fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

It as been a week since the man was in Tsuna's room and the brunette had been having a hard time sleeping because of it. He started sleeping in class, which got him in trouble, and after school just went straight to bed. His friends were all starting to worry and Yamamoto consistently asked if he was alright which he replied with a smile and a nod most times.

We now find Tsuna and Yamamoto walking to the brunettes house, hand in hand. Gokudera said he had to restock his dynamite.

"Tsuna...Is something wrong?" The jock asked. Looking up, Tsuna shook his head. Yamamoto still looked skeptical and stopped in his tracks. "Tsuna, if there's something bothering you then tell me." Tsuna just looked down and still said that there was nothing wrong. "Don't lie to me, Tsuna. We've all noticed how tired you've been lately and you don't talk as much either. We're all worried about you." He squeezed the brunette's hand. "Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. Tsuna just continued to look down and bit his bottom lip.

"...It's him..." Tsuna finally said. Yamamoto know who it was right away.

"When?"

"About a week ago, after you and Gokudera-kun left my house. I went up to my room and he was there." Tsuna said as some tears welled up in his eyes.

"Did he do anything to you?" Yamamoto asked with anger in his voice, but also concerned.

"He trapped me against the wall and kissed me." Tsuna said. He stared to cry and that's when Yamamoto took the small boy into his arms. They just stood there as Tsuna cried and Yamamoto comforted him.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded while his head was till against the other's chest. He started to doze off and ended up falling asleep in the other's arms. Yamamoto picked him up bridal style and head for the house. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had seen them and they looked on with rage.

**LINE BREAK**

It has been a few days since Tsuna had told Yamamoto and the. Runners wanted it to be kept a secret. Yamamoto had reluctantly agreed on the conduction that Tsuna had to stay around him at all times until Reborn got back.

It had gone well until one day. As the day ended Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking out of school when someone had called Yamamoto over and said they wanted to talk to him privet. He was reluctant, but after being reassured by the brunette he complied. Gokudera had so,etching to take care of and said he would catch up. When he got back he saw that Tsuna was gone and his bag was left on the ground. His eyes widened and that's when Gokudera ran up to him.

"Oi, baseball idiot. Where's 10th?" The bomber asked. Yamamoto showed him the bag and his eyes also widened. "Crap! We have to find him!" At that they both ran in different directions.

**LINE BREAK**

As Tsuna woke up he noticed that he was in a room he didn't recognize. He tried to move, but couldn't. He looked up to see that he was chained to a bed.

"Didn't I tell you that I would know if you told anyone?" Tsuna froze and turned his head to see the man. The man then got a smile on his face and walked closer to Tsuna. "But that's okay. I'll forgive you. After all, now I finally have you all to myself and you're not with that idiot from before. You're all mine." He whispered I to the brunette's ear.

"P-please s-stop." Tsuna said with a shaky voice, tears already going down his face. "Why a-are you doing this?" The man's face went from smiling to rage.

"Why? WHY!? Because after all the fun we had, you went and gave yourself to the other guy without a second thought!" The man yelled as he ripped off Tsuna's clothes until he was in his boxers. "I'll just show you how much better I am than him." He said with a smirk as he climed into the bed. He was about to take off Tsuna's boxers when there was a banging on the door. "Tsk. Who is it and what do you want!?" The man yelled not getting off the bed. That's when the door was broken down to show Yamamoto with Shigure Kinto in hand and a very dark aura around him. "You're-!" He was cut off when Yamamoto had sliced him up before then two of them even noticed that he moved. The man fell off the bed and into a pool of his own blood.

"Takeshi..." Yamamoto just walked up and unchained him from the bed and out his jacket around the other boy, picked him up and left the room. "...I'm sorry..." Yamamoto just continued to walk, not even looking down at the boy. Tsuna started to feel tired and fell asleep against the jock's chest.

**LINE BREAK**

When Tsuna woke up he saw that, yet again, he was in an unfamiliar room, the only diffrence was that he was now wearing baggy clothes and wasn't chained to the bed. He lifted himself up and noticed that there was a lot of baseball stuff around the room. He had guessed that it was Yamamoto's room and he was wearing his clothes, which made him blush at the thought. He than noticed that said boy wasn't in the room. After going downstairs and talking to Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's dad, he went to the dojo the Yamamoto family had as saw the other boy standing there, with a lot of stuff destroyed. He then walked up and started to speak.

"Takeshi..." The other boy didn't turn around or do anything. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Yamamoto said, still facing the other directions. "I couldn't protect you... It's no diffrent from before."

"Yes it is."

"How?" He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and a head pressed against his back.

"Because this time you came and saved me. So thank you." Yamamoto turned around and got the smaller boy in an embrace that was quickly returned. "I'm sorry that I worried you again." Yamamoto just hugged Tsuna tighter.

"Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could handle it." He said as he put his head onto of the brunette's. "Promise me that you won't leave me again." Tsuna looked up, got on his toes and gave Yamamoto a long kiss on the lips.

"I promise."

**_THE END_**

1 - It's a joke. Yamamoto = Hot. Him sticking with Tsuna = Glue.

Person: And there you have it! That's the end of Lost Sky! I didn't like how I did the ending. It's now how I planned it, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!

Tsuna:...

Person: Yes?

Tsuna: Are you a sadist?

Person: Most of the time I am! XP But compared to others I'm an angel.

Yamamoto: Come on, Tsuna. It wasn't that bad!

Person: See? Yamamoto likes it!

Yamamoto:...Well...

Person: Now what!?

Yamamoto: That was kinda mean what you did to Tsuna.

Person: Aw, shut it! Compared to what I've read before, this is mild. Anyways, please remember what I said at the very top and tell me if I should put my sadistic to good use. Fufufu.

Y&T: *Shivers*

Person: You can also just leave a regular review. Well, until then...Ciao ciao. *gets shot by Reborn*

Reborn: That's my line.

Y&T: *sweat-drop*


End file.
